rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
Space Corps
, and R-9 Arrowhead Fighter. The Heimdall Heavy Dreadnought spans the entirety of the bottom portion.]] The Space Corps is an organization in the R-Type Series that serves as the player's employer and weapons provider. It is heavily implied to be the Humans' main defense against the Bydo forces though confirmation of this has yet to be published. The Space Corps was largely unknown in the R-Type Series until the release of R-Type Final in 2004. The name Space Corps was never officially given beforehand, so the organization previously stood nameless, though it was called the World Government in R-Type (Game Boy). History Despite being the main 'force' in the series, the Space Corps' past is shrouded in mystery. Its foundation date is still unknown, and cannot be estimated. Although its main fighter, the R-9A Arrowhead is extremely widely known, its designers and builders, as well as test pilots do not have official names. In addition to the many vessels developed by the Space Corps, Force units were co-developed to be used along with most fighters. Spacecraft The Space Corps utilizes an extremely wide variety of spacecraft, ranging from recon units to self-regenerating ships to massive star-destroyers and dreadnoughts. Over 100 examples can be found in R-Type Final, and over 10 can be found in R-Type Command. Most of these spacecraft employ use of a Wave Cannon. Development History * 2043: Spacecraft development project, titled "RX-Project", started and headed by Dr. Jim Client. * 2045: General machine equipped with R-engine model type-3. Problems were found with high-speed output inertia control. * 2047: RX-Project modified; machine equipped with 12 rocket motors for stability, 4 motors added. RX-T1 skeleton completed, a simple machine designed for experiments and not equipped with armor. * 2048: RX-T1 improved, equipped with armor for test with Japanese spacecraft "Sakura". * 2051: RX-T1, now formally named R-1A, begins practical use. "R" designation used because of the shape of the canopy (Round) and the original project name. * 2055: New, standardized RX-T2 enters development. * 2063: R-1 class models, R-1A through R-1J, created by modifying minor parts. * 2065: With the unification of the MMU (Manned Mobile Unit) R-1 series production ceases. * 2067: R-2 series (RX-T2 base) enters use. The MMU becomes standardized. * 2075: R-twin engine developed. R-2 series ends with model R-2D. Production of R-3 series begins (units interchangeable due to MMU standardization). * 2083: R-3 models become ready for use, equipping twin engines gives this series high mobility. * 2088: Development of low output model Wave Cannon started. * 2098: Exploration spacecraft rolled out; it's development is based on a new theory. * 2102: "Forerunner", an exploration craft, begins maiden journey and is expected to return on June 27, 2120. * 2103: Compact R-engine successfully equipped to a ship. RS-3 E-Unit engine, a low output engine, completed. * 2104: R-4 series with E-Unit engine finished. * 2108: Low output Wave Cannon completed. Development begins on R-5 series spaceships. * 2112: "Forerunner" receives a signal from dimensional space of an unusual living body and energy signature. * 2115: R-5 series unit equipped with a low output Wave Cannon asteroid blaster. This craft was not provided for public use due to this special weapon. * 2120: "Forerunner" returns with a sample of the Bydo, a compact high-energy living organism. * 2121: R series selected for missions against the Bydo. * 2122: Production of General Operation models halted with R-5F, due to increased weapons development. * 2123: Development begins on the experimental RX-6. Though pilot-less, it has a high-output Wave Cannon. * 2125: Compact, high-energy, organic weapons project started in a lab near Jupiter. * 2127: An RX-6 is tested with a power release booster attached to the Wave Cannon. * 2129: The power booster overloads causing unstable energy vectoring. A regulator is now installed. * 2134: Contact with the project lab near Jupiter is lost. "Sky Hope" spacecraft investigates and finds 3 million meters of space missing. A Bydo fragment, itself a high-energy object with a diameter of 6 meters, is located in the missing space area that included the lab. This object is retrieved for study. * 2136: Experimental R-7 model, requiring a pilot and equipped with a high output Wave Cannon is introduced. * 2141: Succeeded in controlling the super-compact, high-energy Bydo fragment found in 2134, dubbed a Force. * 2143: With Colonel Guregobitchi Mikoyan piloting, an experiment combining the Force with the R-7 fails. Attaching the Force to the rear of the craft causes the regulator to overheat when the cannon is fired; this resulted in evaporation of the craft. Cause was determined to be insufficient power provided by the E-Unit engine. The Force was unharmed by the disaster. * 2144: Developed of "Artificial Force" begins. * 2147: Unmanned spacecraft RX-8 is finished. It's equipped with three Type 4 R-engines and 2 E-Units. * 2151: Results of RX-8 Wave Cannon experiment are a success. Force experiments were also completed. * 2153: Decided to develop RX-8 for pilots, resulting in the R-9 series. * 2154: High-output Wave Cannon finalized. These are 5.7 times more powerful than low-output units. * 2160: Though an overall success, Artificial Forces are still unstable. * 2162: Prototype R-9A Arrowhead completed, a highly mobile patrol unit with a low-output Wave Cannon. * 2163: Bydo Mission I begins. An R-9A Arrowhead squadron is assigned for the first space battle for the people of Earth. Project Eden also undergoes a revolt, leading to the events of R-Type Leo. * 2164: In January, an offensive weapon experiment using a cyber interface to receive signals from the pilot's nervous system is started. * 2164: In June, the "Seed of Bydo" event occurs. Prototype R-9A Arrowheads assist. * 2164: Autonomous vehicles, affected by Bydo mutation, start attacking Earth cities, resulting in the Gallop mission. * 2164: The R-Type Delta mission transpires, though events leading up to begin in 2163. * 2165: Bydo Mission II starts after confirmation of Bydo regeneration is received. The R-9C War-Head is placed into active duty to exterminate this threat. The story of this mission is sometimes embellished. * 2167: Bydo attack confirmed in outer solar system. The R-9S Strike Bomber is deployed. * 2169: A Bydo mothership is confirmed which is said to carry the lost remnants of their civilization. The R-90 Ragnarok is deployed for this mission. * 2XXX: In an effort to finally stop the war, Operation "Last Dance" is initiated. The R-Series The R-Series is the most widely-used spacecraft in the Space Corps' arsenal. It has more than 50 models, most of which are unique to one another. The R-Series was started in 2143 AD with the RX model, and was completed in 0181 MC with the R-101. A list of ships in the R-Series is listed below: *RX *RX-10 Albatross *RX-12 Cross The Rubicon *R-9A Arrowhead *R-9A2 Delta *R-9A3 Lady Love *R-9A4 Wave Master *R-9AF Morning Glory *R-9AD Escort Time *R-9AD2 Princedom *R-9AD3 King's Mind *R-9C War-Head *R-9K Sunday Strike *R-9S Strike Bomber *R-90 Ragnarok *R-902 Ragnarok II *R-9AX Delicatassen *R-9AX2 Dinner Bell *R-9Leo Leo *R-9Leo2 Leo II *R-9Sk Principalities *R-9Sk2 Dominions *R-9W Wise Man *R-9WB Happy Days *R-9WF Sweet Memories *R-9WZ Disaster Report *R-9B Strider *R-9B2 Stayer *R-9B3 Sleipnir *R-9D Shooting Star *R-9D2 Morning Star *R-9DH Grace Note *R-9DH2 Hot Conductor *R-9DH3 Concertmaster *R-9DV Tears Shower *R-9DV2 Northern Lights *R-9DP Hakusan *R-9DP2 Asanogawa *R-9DP3 Kenrokuen *R-9E Midnight Eye *R-9E2 Owl Light *R-9E3 Sweet Luna *R-9ER Powered Silence *R-9ER2 Unchained Silence *R-9F Andromalius *R-11A Future World *R-11B Peace Maker *R-11S Tropical Angel *R-11S2 No Chaser *R-13T Echidna *R-13A Cerberus *R-13A2 Hades *R-13B Charon *R-99 Last Dancer *R-100 Curtain Call *R-101 Grand Finale The O-Series The O-Series, unlike the R-Series, was only available for use with the most experienced pilots and aces. Due to its advanced Bit Devices and weapons systems, it could do massive damage to all targets. All of the ships are similar in appearance and flyability. The TX-T falls into this category because it was the base for all O fighters. *TX-T Eclipse *OF-1 Daedalus *OF-X2 Valkyrie *OF-3 Garuda *OF-X4 Songoku *OF-5 Kaguya The TP-Series While the R-9E series was a formidable intelligence-gathering line, the need for a more inexpensive unmanned craft became increasingly large. With this need a prototype drone, deemed the Scope Duck was created. Following this, it was realized that its transportation capability was great. The rest of the TP series was made for this purpose, with the exception of the Pow Armor II, which could also double as a close-air-support ship. *TP-1 Scope Duck *TP-2 POW Armor *TP-2H POW Armor II *TP-2S Cyber Nova *TP-2M Frogman *TP-3 Mr. Heli The TL/TW-Series As the R-Series went into mass production, an obvious flaw emerged: its melee capabilities were severely lacking. To balance this weakness, development began on a line of bipedal modules. This line was known as the TL-Series; bipedal 'sword-bearing' fighters. Most of these could transform into conventional fighters, along with their Wave Cannons. *TL-T Chiron *TL-1A Iason *TL-1B Asklepios *TL-2A Achilleus *TL-2A2 Neoptolemos *TL-2B Herakles *TL-2B2 Hyllos *TW-1 Duckbill *TW-2 Kiwi Berry The U-Series The U-Series is set apart from all the other Series' in the Space Corps' arsenal. Because the Bydo Empire had grown so large in its own time, a larger and more potent ship was needed. This is when the U-Series came to be. This special series consists mainly of destroyers, cruisers, battleships, defensive satellites, and other large and powerful units. *UFCS-05 Jormungandr *UFDD-02 Nidhoggr *UFWS-004 Egir *UFHC-007 Vanargand *UFHC-008 Garum *UFBS-010 Heimdall *UFBS-011 Tyr *UFBS-AE1 Jotunheim *UFBS-AE2 Muspellheim *UFBS-AE3 Niflheim *UFXSS-01 Utarga Loki *UFXSM-02 Focal Mirror *UFX-PnCr Athenae *UFX-Gpsys Aegis *UFNMN-01 Mine The B-Series The B-Series is a special Top-Secret series created to equip and exploit more active use of the enemy's Bydo Tissue, which is shown to have amazing regenerative properties. While the Force was the first to apply Bydo Tissue, the B-Series is full of bydo-like creations made from recovered specimens that employ different uses of the tissue. *BX-T Dantalion *BX-1A Digitalius *BX-1A2 Digitalius II *BX-1A3 Digitalius III *B-1B Mad Forest *B-1B2 Mad Forest II *B-1B3 Mad Forest III *B-1C Amphibian *B-1C2 Amphibian II *B-1C3 Amphibian III *B-1D Bydo System Alpha *B-1D2 Bydo System Beta *B-1D3 Bydo System Gamma *BX-2 Platonic Love *B-3A Misty Lady *B-3A2 Misty Lady II *B-3B Metallic Dawn *B-3B2 Metallic Dawn II *B-3C Sexy Dynamite *B-3C2 Sexy Dynamite II *BX-4 Arvanche *B-5A Claw Claw *B-5B Golden Selection *B-5C Platinum Heart *B-5D Diamond Wedding